Comic Connections
by Paige Terner
Summary: What if the first time we saw Castle and Beckett meet wasn't really their first meeting? This was inspired by something Beckett said in 4x02. No spoilers here, but the line is referenced, so if you've seen that episode, you'll catch it. Enjoy!


I own every little bit of the following story and characters. Also, I have a bridge in Antarctica I would like to sell you. But seriously. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed, brown-haired, aspiring writer leaned comfortably against the glass case that housed some of the more expensive selections in the comic book store. He loved to come to <em>Comicadia<em>_,_ the best-of-the-best of comic purchasing venues. The smells, sights, and sounds always sent his mind into a frenzy of character creation and story development.

Rick turned to the pimply-faced young man behind the counter. "Sam, did I tell you I've thought of my new middle name?" he asked. Sam was lost in a colorful story about a superhero turned circus clown. Now that it was summer, the place was crowded mostly with kids, and so there was much more browsing than purchasing. When he didn't offer an answer, Rick cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of Sam's eyes.

"Sorry, Rick. Did you say something?" Sam had known Rick for a long time. They weren't really friends, as they didn't hang out outside of the shop. The title that suited them best was friendly acquaintances. They enjoyed discussing comic books and heroes and villains, but never interacted outside their current location.

With an exaggeratedly exasperated sigh, Rick repeated his prior question. "Did I tell you I've thought of my new middle name?"

"Oh. No you didn't." Sam replied without looking up at Rick.

"Edgar."

That caused Sam to break his concentration on the comic sitting below him. "Edgar?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Rick replied, with a twinkle of excitement in his eye.

"Dude. Edgar is an old man's name."

Rick turned and looked at Sam with a feigned look of disgust. "Edgar Allen Poe was one of the greatest mystery and murder writers of all time."

"Be that as it may, you Rick, are not. You haven't even published your first book yet."

"The book is nearly finished Sam. Also, to complete the package that is my novel, I need an awesome nomme de plume to go on the cover. I can't be a world famous writer with a name like Richard Alexander Rodgers. Using Edgar in my name will help to build my status as the modern-day macabre master."

Sam lowered his glasses to the tip of his nose and looked at Rick over the rims. "Dude, have you ever heard the term 'delusions of grandeur'? Because that is what you are having right now."

Rick turned back around with a huff. He crossed his arms and said over his shoulder "Just you wait and see, Sam. You'll be wishing you'd gotten my autograph now. With that kind of treatment, you won't be getting it later." Sam snorted and tuned back into his comic book.

"I am going to keep my first name, but use Richard instead of Rick. Richard the Rich. That'll be me."

"Why don't you just make that your pen name?" Sam laughed as he dodged the pack of gum Rick sent flying at his head.

Rick settled back into his lazy leaning, and continued to ponder his new name. Richard Edgar What? Richard was good, it sounded sophisticated. Plus, his mother would never stop calling him Richard, so it would make things easier on him. And Edgar. It did sound kind of old-manish, but on a book or in an article of praise for his novel, the name Edgar would look good. But for that last name, the most important one, he was at a loss.

Suddenly, a new arrival to the store caught his eye and derailed his train of thought.  
>The young beauty heading straight for the counter was too young for him to think she was a beauty. She couldn't be more than 14 or so. Even so, Rick couldn't stop staring at her as she walked up and greeted Sam.<p>

"Sammy!"

"Kate!" Sam replied with a smile "I have something for you here!"

"I know Sam. You called me. That is why I came down."

"You're always so practical, Kate. Never stopping to smell the roses."

"That's because it smells like ink covered body odor in here Sam. You should really get a fan or something. So, where is it?"  
>Chuckling, Sam reached under the counter and pulled out a comic in a thin, brown, paper bag. "Here you go Kate. The new issue of <em>'Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'<em>. All for you. You are welcome."

"Thank you for holding this for me, Sam. I didn't think there would be any left by the time I got back from the beach. You are a life saver."

As she paid for the comic, Sam asked her "How was the sandcastle building competition? Did you and your parents win?"

"Of course we did", she replied, smiling, while tucking a stray tuft of brown hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "No one builds a sandcastle like a Beckett. So with 3 of us, the other competitors didn't stand a chance."

As Kate put her change into her pocket, her hazel eyes finally noticed the cute boy staring at her from a few feet away, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Well, cute was an understatement, and he was too old to be described as a boy. Attractive as he was, the staring was getting rather creepy. After all, he looked old enough for it to be illegal for him to be looking at her the way he was.

She cleared her throat and said to Rick "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She then quickly turned around and headed for the exit. "Thanks again,

Sam. See you next issue!" she called out over her shoulder just before the little bell on the door rang, signaling her departure.  
>"Dude. Close your mouth."<p>

Rick did as he was told. Then, a smile began to creep across his face. "Sam, I know what my last name is going to be. Give me a piece of paper and a pen." Sam obliged and Rick bent over the counter, scribbling out something furiously. When he was finished, he grinned a boyish grin, laid the pen down, and headed quickly for the door. "Later, Sam. I'm going home to put the finishing touches on my novel. You might want to get that framed."

After the bell quit ringing, Sam looked down to read the message Rick had left behind.

_'To Sam: She's right. This place smells a bit funky. Feel free to say you knew me back when…Richard Edgar Castle'_


End file.
